A sweet angel cries
by melicullen3513
Summary: En la vida uno comete varios errores, pero yo, yo cometí el peor de todos, y no solo uno sino varios, uno tras otro, tras otro me llevaron hasta donde estoy hoy, comenzando por aquel que marco mi condena definitiva... Esta historia está basado en la canción UN ANGEL LLORA de ANETTE, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1 Prov Bella

**Bueno esta es mi segunda historia en Fanfiction, espero que les guste, al principio pensé en hacerla como one-shoot, pero me di cuenta que en un solo capitulo no cabía todo lo que quería, así que aquí esta mi historia.**

**.**

.

.

-Suéltame Jacob, me haces daño-rogué tratando de que aflojara un poco su agarre de mi muñeca- por favor-dije sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparan de mis ojos.

Hoy como tantas veces se encontraba borracho, aún más que de costumbre, pero eso no le impedía golpearme. En la vida uno comete varios errores, pero yo, yo cometí el peor de todos, y no solo uno sino varios, uno tras otro, tras otro me llevaron hasta donde estoy hoy, comenzando por aquel que marco mi condena definitiva.

_**Flash back**_

Era viernes y con mi novio nos dirigíamos a un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, allí nos reuniríamos con varios amigos para pasar un buen rato ya que al tener tanto estrés con el estudio, al estar a tan solo 2 meses de acabar el instituto, necesitaba despejarme y disfrutar un poco, Jacob me llevaba 4 años y ya había pasado por el instituto, así que cada vez que tenia oportunidad me invitaba a salir. Cuando llegamos ya todos estaban allí, bailamos y disfrutamos hasta alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, cuando estábamos a tan solo dos calles de la casa, vi varias patrullas de policía y una ambulancia, al acercarnos un poco más pude observar que sacaban dos camillas de mi casa. Llegue junto a los paramédicos, y lo que vi me devasto, el cuerpo de mis padres inertes y si vida eran los ocupantes de las camillas. No me moví, no reaccione, simplemente observe a mis padres allí negándolo todo, apenas fui consiente cuando Jacob me llevó dentro de la casa, mil veces lo negué todo, no lo quería creer, pero el día del entierro todo se me vino encima, no pude negarlo más, era real mis padres habían muerto, grite y llore todo lo que no había hecho antes. Los siguientes días furos similares, paso una semana en la cual no salía para nada, me la pasaba encerrada en el cuarto y solo comía porque mis amigos y Jacob me obligaban, al cabo de dos semanas más y con la ayuda de todos trate de seguir con mi vida Jacob me ayudo con el último pago del instituto y pase este sin problemas, pero al revisar las cuentas bancarias de mis padres me di cuenta de que tenían varias deudas, y no había forma de saldarlas ya que ni con el seguro de vida de mis padres alcanzaba, llame a Jacob para que me aconsejara que hacer, le conté solo lo de las deudas, mas no le comente sobre el valor del seguro de vida y al cabo de unos minutos pareció hallar la solución.

-Vende la casa…

-Jacob no…

-Déjame terminar-hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que no lo iba a interrumpir-vende la casa, con la plata que te den paga las deudas que dejaron tus padres y con el resto podemos comprar juntos una nueva casa lejos de aquí lejos de los recuerdos… cásate con migo Bella, junto a mí no te faltaría nada, te pagaría la universidad, pero con la única condición de que aceptes ser mi esposa... solo piénsalo.

Y con esas últimas palabras se fue, lo pensé varios días, tenía miedo, pero era mi única opción, así que al final… acepte; después de la boda, nos mudamos a chicago y por desgracia, allí todo se desmorono, aquellos días felices que pase junto a Jacob quedaron en el olvido. De seguido llegaba borracho y me pagaba, al cabo de un tiempo, no se conformó con golpearme y me violo cada vez más seguido sin importar mis ruegos mis gritos, al contrario parecía que cada lágrima lo enloquecía más.

Y así… así comenzó mi historia de terror.

**Las flores ya no llegan,**

**el poema se acabó,**

**lo que un día fue amor, **

**en amargura se volvió.**

_**Fin flash back**_

-Dos años, dos malditos años aguante tener al bastardo de tu hijo viviendo bajo mi mismo techo, pero me canse-dijo golpeándome contra la pared-me fastidia que el mocoso cada día se parezca más a esa sabandija, dos años me aguante que cada noche lloraras por el mientras veías a tu hijo bastardo, pero eso se va a acabar, ya no tendrás más el recuerdo de ese estúpido.

Me tiro con fuerza al piso y se dirigió al cuarto de Anthony, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba lo seguí.

-No le hagas nada, él no tiene la culpa de mis actos-grite con todas mis fuerzas

Jacob al darse cuenta que estaba detrás de él, me pego una cachetada que me tiro al piso.

-Cállate maldita perra-dijo pegándome patadas reiteradamente en cada parte de mi cuerpo-no eres más que una puta-y en ese instante quede inconsciente.

_**Flash back**_

Después de tres años de un matrimonio espantoso decidí irme, era lunes, Jacob estaba trabajando, Alice me esperaba en el carro mientras yo sacaba mi maleta, después de varios meses buscándola logre encontrarla, le conté todo lo que ha pasado, cada violación, cada golpe y a pesar que vivía en new york de inmediato se ofreció a ayudarme, abordo el primer avión que encontró libre para venir a chicago, una vez aquí alquilo un auto, agradecía mucho la ayuda de Alice, solo esperaba no tener que volver a esta vida, poder al fin retomar mis estudios sin preocuparme por nada, al llegar al aeropuerto nos dirigimos hacia lo que sería mi nueva vida. Las semanas pasaron y Jacob estaba como loco buscándome, al cabo de un mes logro ubicarme, ya no podía salir como antes así que me dedique a ayudar a Alice en la casa todo lo que podía, era una suerte que Alice tuviera tanta seguridad ya que sus padres eran personas importantes en la sociedad y aunque no me gustara abusar de su confianza y amistad en este momento me era esencial su ayuda, así pasaron 6 meses y aunque no podía salir estaba contenta de no tener que esperar con temor la llegada de Jacob a casa. Una tarde Alice llego un poco frustrada.

-Bella tenemos que hablar- dijo arrastrándome hasta mi habitación.

-Bien, dime

-Tengo que hacer un viaje por dos meses, trate de que mandaran a alguien más pero me quieren a mí y obviamente no te voy a dejar aquí sola con ese loco rondando por ahí…

-Alice no te preocupes igual, tienes mucha seguridad aquí y es imposible que el ente y…

-Bueno si como sea-dijo retándole importancia a lo que yo había dicho-como te decía no pienso dejarte sola así que le pregunte a mi hermano si te podías quedar con él y…. dijo que si, así que empaca tus cosas que mañana te llevó a casa de mi hermano.

-Espera, espera… me estas queriendo decir que me voy a quedar en la casa de… de Edward

-Si Bellita

-Estás loca o que, como se te ocurre…

-Por favor Bells, estaré más tranquila si te quedas con el-dijo haciendo su típico puchero

-Está bien- Suspire derrotada, contra Alice nadie puede, ella sonrió al ver mi derrota

-Ok entonces ve a empacar tus cosas que mañana salimos a temprano.

Y con esto salió de la pieza, resignada empecé a empacar mis cosas, dos meses viviré bajo el mismo techo de mi primer amor, nunca le confesé a nadie la atracción que tenía hacia Edward a pesar que me llevaba dos años, ya que era el hermano de mi mejor amiga y en ese momento yo tenía novio, preferí guardar mis sentimientos para mi sola. A la mañana siguiente, a las 7 en punto estábamos entrando a la casa de Edward que al igual que la de Alice tenía mucha seguridad, Alice le conto de carrera el porqué de la necesidad que yo me quede con él y terminado el relato ella se marchó. Los primeros días fueron un poco tensos entre ambos, yo seguía sin salir de la casa por miedo a que Jacob me viera, así que al igual que con Alice me la pase ayudando en los quehaceres del hogar, al llegar el primer fin de semana, y con Edward en casa, pudimos quitar un poco esa tención que había al inicio, me comento que después que acabo el instituto empezó a estudiar medicina, y está comenzando con la residencia en uno de los hospitales de su padre. Después de un mes, mi relación con Edward era estupenda hace poco le conté con detalle todo lo que viví después de la muerte de mis padres, todo lo que pase con Jacob, mientras le relataba mi historia pude ver en sus ojos ira, frustración, dolor y … ¿amor?, no eso no podía ser, a lo mejor era…compasión si eso es, y desde allí nuestra relación se estrechó aún más, me trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que con el más mínimo toque se podía romper. Una noche cuando ya faltaban solo dos semanas para que Alice volviera, salí a la terraza y allí me encontré a Edward viendo el firmamento.

-Que hermosa-dije observando también la luna y acercándome un poco más a él.

-No está mal- contesto el, se volvió lentamente para quedar frente a mí-pero yo no usaría la palabra hermoso-continuo él-no cuando tu estas aquí al lado para poder comparar.

Me quede helada, esto debía ser una broma, él no me podía estar diciendo eso, yo no significaba nada para él ¿o sí?

-Bella-empezó a hablar después de un tiempo al ver que yo no decía nada- no puedo ocultar más esto que siento por ti- me cogió de la cintura, me acerco a él y continuo- me gustas, y no es solo desde que vives aquí, me gustas desde el instituto, pero en ese momento me calle, pero no lo soporto más-puso una mano en mi nuca -si quieres que me detenga, solo dímelo y lo are de inmediato-dijo en un susurro.

Yo no me moví ya que todo esto parecía un sueño, el poco a poco acorto la distancia que había en nosotros y me beso, aquel beso fue mágico, único, con su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo enseguida se lo concedí, en ese momento perdí toda capacidad de pensar, simplemente me deje llevar por todas las emociones que me embriagaban, cuando el aire nos faltó nos separamos un poco, y el junto nuestras frentes

-Te quiero Bella

-Yo también te quiero Edward

Después le conté que también lo quería desde el instituto, y así pasamos las siguientes 2 semanas en medio de besos y caricias, pero nunca llegamos a nada más, un día antes de que Alice volviera, llamo diciendo que el viaje se había retrasado ya que habían surgido unos cuantos inconvenientes, por lo cual se tendría que quedar como mínimo dos meses más, nosotros contentos de tener más tiempo para estar juntos le dijimos que no se preocupara, que obviamente no teníamos problema. Así paso un mes más, estábamos sentados en la sala viendo una película, bueno mejor dicho tratando de verla ya que Edward estaba besándome el cuello y jugando con un mechón de mi cabello, este al ver que había logrado mi completa atención me beso con pasión, deseo y amor. Enrede mis manos en su cabello tratando de profundizar el beso aún más, cuando el aire nos faltó nos separamos solo un poco.

-Te deseo Bella-dijo con la respiración entrecortada y sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

-Yo también-dije besándolo de nuevo

Aquella noche nos dejamos consumir por el deseo y la pasión, el último mes juntos fue similar, cada noche nos entregábamos completamente el uno al otro sin medida alguna, asegurándonos de grabar cada detalle y cada parte del cuerpo del otro.

**Ella quiere regresar**

**el tiempo que pasó**

**para poder revivir **

**los placeres del ayer**

_**Fin flash back**_

.

.

.

**Va a ser un poco corta esta historia así que por lo mismo, esperare sus Reviews para publicar el siguiente capitulo... espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado... Besos nos leemos pronto**


	2. Chapter 2 Prov Bella

Cuando recobre el conocimiento, me dirigí de inmediato al cuarto de Anthony, estaba angustiada y asustada, no tenía ni idea de lo que Jacob le pudo haber hecho a mi bebe, entre a la habitación rogando porque nada malo hubiese pasado, pero allí tirado en el piso estaba mi bebe, me acerque a él despacio, lo tome en mis brazos, su cuerpecito estaba frio, su rostro pálido y aquel pequeño corazoncito ya no latía, me aferre a mi hijo, llorando, gritando, odiando al maldito que lo mato, porque la vida es tan cruel, tan solo tenía un añito.

-Porque Dios-grite con todas mis fuerzas-era tan chiquitico, tan indefenso, porque tuvo que pasar esto-dije en apenas un susurro, en ese momento entro a la habitación Jacob, pude ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero eso solo sirvió para enfurecerme más- tú lo mataste-dije apretando el cuerpo de mi hijo más fuerte contra mi cuerpo- lo mataste, no te importo nada, eres un desgraciado, él no tenía la culpa.

-Bella, yo lo sien...

-No digas que lo siente porque es mentira, un monstruo tan despreciable como tú no puede sentir nada, ya me quitaste a las personas que amaba, que más quieres de mí, déjame en paz, déjame de una vez por todas Jacob, NO TE AMO, NUNCA TE AME Y NUNCA LO ARE, es más te odio como nunca a nadie he podido odiar, me das asco.-grite

El no dijo nada simplemente se fue de la casa, me senté en la sala aun con mi niño en brazos, todo era tan injusto, llore, llore por los errores que cometí, llore por perder a mi hijo, llore por no poder volver a ver sus ojitos, que eran una réplica exacta de los de su padre, llore por Edward, llore por mi vida tan miserable.

**Las estrellas miran,**

**la luna la abraza**

**y un ángel llora.**

Cogí el teléfono y marque al 911(en mi país el 911 es para soportar secuestros, asesinatos o cosas por el estilo)

-911 en que puedo ayudarla- preguntaron del otro lado de la línea

-Mataron… sollozo… mataron a mi… sollozo… mataron a mi hijo-dije llorando

-Señora, por favor trate de calmarse, donde se encuentra

Le di la dirección después de varios intentos ya que casi no se me entendía debido al llanto, poco después escuche patrullas de policía y una ambulancia acercase, hundí mi rostro en el cabello de mi hijo de aquel tono cobrizo tan poco común, la puerta estaba abierta, por lo cual los policías entraron, los paramédicos entraron con una camilla, aferre aún más fuerte a mi hijo, no quería que se lo llevaran, esto no podía estar pasando, no otra vez, primero mis padres y ahora mi bebe.

-No… no se lo lleven-dije

Trate que no me lo arrebataran de los brazos, pero mi fuerza era poca comparada con la del paramédico así que después de unos minutos me lo logro quitar, llore mientras le relataba a la policía todo lo que había pasado, recordando con dolor cada momento, les pase una foto de Jacob y de inmediato procedieron con su búsqueda y captura por asesinato y violación. Al día siguiente, mande a incinerar el cuerpo de mi hijo y sus cenizas las coloque en un pequeño cofre de madera.

**Anthony Cullen Swan**

**18 de julio del 2011 - 25 de noviembre del 2012**

Los días fueron pasando con extremada lentitud, ya no tenía fuerzas, poco a poco el dolor me iba consumiendo, poco comía, poco dormía, pero mucho lloraba, estaba enferma y lo savia ya que cada día se me hacía más difícil pararme de la cama, me dolía el cuerpo, me dolía el alma, pero más me dolía el corazón, prendí mi laptop y busque el correo de Alice.

_Querida Alice:_

Sé que ya debes de estar enterada de lo que le hice a tu hermano y me debes estar odiando por ello, pero por favor necesito que me creas, nada de lo que dije fue cierto, necesito explicarle las cosas a Edward, por favor créeme cuando te digo que lo amo y me odio por haber sido tan estúpida y mentirle de semejante forma, si logras creerme, por favor convence a Edward de venir a chicago, estoy en la misma casa en la que me recogiste hace ya más de dos años, la llave esta debajo del tapete, utilízala, yo estoy en la última habitación del segundo piso, espero poder verlos.

_Te quiere Bella_

Posdata: si todavía te preguntas, no Jacob ya no está en la casa.

Le envié el mensaje rezando para que lo leyera antes de que fuera muy tarde, así pasaron dos semanas y cada vez me era más difícil moverme, la tristeza me estaba matando poco a poco, sabía que no aguantaría más de unos cuantos días más, así que cogí papel y un esfero.

_Edward:_

No encuentro palabras para explicarte lo que hice y mis motivos para hacerlo, pero sé que necesitas repuestas así que tratare; te acuerdas aquella mañana, cuanto te llamaron del hospital porque había ocurrido un accidente muy grabe que dejo muchos heridos, por lo cual te necesitaban urgente… bueno aquella mañana yo salí a caminar a los alrededores de la casa, cuando de repente Jacob apareció y me amenazó, dijo que si no volvía con él, te iba a matar, me advirtió que solo tenía una semana para dejarte o el mismo se encargaría de acabar contigo, así que durante los siguientes días pensé la forma de romper contigo y que de igual manera pudieras olvidarme fácil y lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirte que no te amaba, de burlarme de ti por haber sido tan ingenuo y creerme, por eso al término del plazo que me había dado Jacob, cuando el entraba dispuesto a matarte, lo agarre del brazo e hice todo lo que había planeado, fue difícil ver tu cara de dolor, pero lo tenía que hacer, tenía que salvarte, ese día me fui con Jacob pero parte de mi corazón se quedó contigo, ya que la otra parte la tenían nuestros hijos, fruto del amor que te tengo. Cuando Jacob se enteró de mi embarazo me iba a obligar a que abortar, pero no lo permití, ¿cómo podía dejar que me quitara el único recuerdo que tendría de ti?, así que lo amenace con denunciarlo a la policía e irme de nuevo de la casa, ante lo cual no le quedó otro remedio que dejar que el embarazo concluyera.

Lleve a casa a un niño hermoso y fuerte al que llame Anthony, nació el 18 de julio del 2011, tenía tus mismos ojos, tú mismo cabello, hasta tu sonrisa, pero por desgracia la vida es muy cruel con migo y el 25 de noviembre del 2012 Jacob llego borracho y encolerizado por el simple hecho de que Anthony se parecía mucho a ti y lo mato, desde ese día, la tristeza me ha ido consumiendo rápidamente. Las cenizas de nuestro hijo están en un cofre de madera, en el altar que hay en la sala.

Quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare, aunque ahora me arrepiento de no haberte dicho estas palabras… TE AMO. Por último, quiero pedirte que antes de que cometas alguna estupidez, busques a Rosalie McCarty, vive aquí mismo en chicago, ella tiene algo que es mío y deseo que tú te quedes con ello, ella ya lo sabe, vive a 10 calles de aquí, frente al hotel Hyatt Regency Chicago

**_TE AMARA POR SIEMPRE, BELLA_**

Doble la carta y la metí en el sobre que previamente había marcado con su nombre, junto con una foto de Anthony y una mía en el hospital después de haber dado a luz, me recosté manteniendo la carta entre mis manos, escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse, pero no pude aguantar más, me deje llevar por la eterna oscuridad, donde me encontraría de nuevo con mi bebe.

.

.

.

Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo… un poco triste…. Aun nos faltan 2 capítulos más…. Así que dejen sus reviews y déjenme saber cómo les está pareciendo la historia, gracias a Andrea y a

Cuando recobre el conocimiento, me dirigí de inmediato al cuarto de Anthony, estaba angustiada y asustada, no tenía ni idea de lo que Jacob le pudo haber hecho a mi bebe, entre a la habitación rogando porque nada malo hubiese pasado, pero allí tirado en el piso estaba mi bebe, me acerque a él despacio, lo tome en mis brazos, su cuerpecito estaba frio, su rostro pálido y aquel pequeño corazoncito ya no latía, me aferre a mi hijo, llorando, gritando, odiando al maldito que lo mato, porque la vida es tan cruel, tan solo tenía un añito.

-Porque Dios-grite con todas mis fuerzas-era tan chiquitico, tan indefenso, porque tuvo que pasar esto-dije en apenas un susurro, en ese momento entro a la habitación Jacob, pude ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero eso solo sirvió para enfurecerme más- tú lo mataste-dije apretando el cuerpo de mi hijo más fuerte contra mi cuerpo- lo mataste, no te importo nada, eres un desgraciado, él no tenía la culpa.

-Bella, yo lo sien...

-No digas que lo siente porque es mentira, un monstruo tan despreciable como tú no puede sentir nada, ya me quitaste a las personas que amaba, que más quieres de mí, déjame en paz, déjame de una vez por todas Jacob, NO TE AMO, NUNCA TE AME Y NUNCA LO ARE, es más te odio como nunca a nadie he podido odiar, me das asco.-grite

El no dijo nada simplemente se fue de la casa, me senté en la sala aun con mi niño en brazos, todo era tan injusto, llore, llore por los errores que cometí, llore por perder a mi hijo, llore por no poder volver a ver sus ojitos, que eran una réplica exacta de los de su padre, llore por Edward, llore por mi vida tan miserable.

**Las estrellas miran,**

**la luna la abraza**

**y un ángel llora.**

Cogí el teléfono y marque al 911(en mi país el 911 es para soportar secuestros, asesinatos o cosas por el estilo)

-911 en que puedo ayudarla- preguntaron del otro lado de la línea

-Mataron… sollozo… mataron a mi… sollozo… mataron a mi hijo-dije llorando

-Señora, por favor trate de calmarse, donde se encuentra

Le di la dirección después de varios intentos ya que casi no se me entendía debido al llanto, poco después escuche patrullas de policía y una ambulancia acercase, hundí mi rostro en el cabello de mi hijo de aquel tono cobrizo tan poco común, la puerta estaba abierta, por lo cual los policías entraron, los paramédicos entraron con una camilla, aferre aún más fuerte a mi hijo, no quería que se lo llevaran, esto no podía estar pasando, no otra vez, primero mis padres y ahora mi bebe.

-No… no se lo lleven-dije

Trate que no me lo arrebataran de los brazos, pero mi fuerza era poca comparada con la del paramédico así que después de unos minutos me lo logro quitar, llore mientras le relataba a la policía todo lo que había pasado, recordando con dolor cada momento, les pase una foto de Jacob y de inmediato procedieron con su búsqueda y captura por asesinato y violación. Al día siguiente, mande a incinerar el cuerpo de mi hijo y sus cenizas las coloque en un pequeño cofre de madera.

**Anthony Cullen Swan**

**18 de julio del 2011 - 25 de noviembre del 2012**

Los días fueron pasando con extremada lentitud, ya no tenía fuerzas, poco a poco el dolor me iba consumiendo, poco comía, poco dormía, pero mucho lloraba, estaba enferma y lo savia ya que cada día se me hacía más difícil pararme de la cama, me dolía el cuerpo, me dolía el alma, pero más me dolía el corazón, prendí mi laptop y busque el correo de Alice.

_Querida Alice:_

Sé que ya debes de estar enterada de lo que le hice a tu hermano y me debes estar odiando por ello, pero por favor necesito que me creas, nada de lo que dije fue cierto, necesito explicarle las cosas a Edward, por favor créeme cuando te digo que lo amo y me odio por haber sido tan estúpida y mentirle de semejante forma, si logras creerme, por favor convence a Edward de venir a chicago, estoy en la misma casa en la que me recogiste hace ya más de dos años, la llave esta debajo del tapete, utilízala, yo estoy en la última habitación del segundo piso, espero poder verlos.

_Te quiere Bella_

Posdata: si todavía te preguntas, no Jacob ya no está en la casa.

Le envié el mensaje rezando para que lo leyera antes de que fuera muy tarde, así pasaron dos semanas y cada vez me era más difícil moverme, la tristeza me estaba matando poco a poco, sabía que no aguantaría más de unos cuantos días más, así que cogí papel y un esfero.

_Edward:_

No encuentro palabras para explicarte lo que hice y mis motivos para hacerlo, pero sé que necesitas repuestas así que tratare; te acuerdas aquella mañana, cuanto te llamaron del hospital porque había ocurrido un accidente muy grabe que dejo muchos heridos, por lo cual te necesitaban urgente… bueno aquella mañana yo salí a caminar a los alrededores de la casa, cuando de repente Jacob apareció y me amenazó, dijo que si no volvía con él, te iba a matar, me advirtió que solo tenía una semana para dejarte o el mismo se encargaría de acabar contigo, así que durante los siguientes días pensé la forma de romper contigo y que de igual manera pudieras olvidarme fácil y lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirte que no te amaba, de burlarme de ti por haber sido tan ingenuo y creerme, por eso al término del plazo que me había dado Jacob, cuando el entraba dispuesto a matarte, lo agarre del brazo e hice todo lo que había planeado, fue difícil ver tu cara de dolor, pero lo tenía que hacer, tenía que salvarte, ese día me fui con Jacob pero parte de mi corazón se quedó contigo, ya que la otra parte la tenían nuestros hijos, fruto del amor que te tengo. Cuando Jacob se enteró de mi embarazo me iba a obligar a que abortar, pero no lo permití, ¿cómo podía dejar que me quitara el único recuerdo que tendría de ti?, así que lo amenace con denunciarlo a la policía e irme de nuevo de la casa, ante lo cual no le quedó otro remedio que dejar que el embarazo concluyera.

Lleve a casa a un niño hermoso y fuerte al que llame Anthony, nació el 18 de julio del 2011, tenía tus mismos ojos, tú mismo cabello, hasta tu sonrisa, pero por desgracia la vida es muy cruel con migo y el 25 de noviembre del 2012 Jacob llego borracho y encolerizado por el simple hecho de que Anthony se parecía mucho a ti y lo mato, desde ese día, la tristeza me ha ido consumiendo rápidamente. Las cenizas de nuestro hijo están en un cofre de madera, en el altar que hay en la sala.

Quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare, aunque ahora me arrepiento de no haberte dicho estas palabras… TE AMO. Por último, quiero pedirte que antes de que cometas alguna estupidez, busques a Rosalie McCarty, vive aquí mismo en chicago, ella tiene algo que es mío y deseo que tú te quedes con ello, ella ya lo sabe, vive a 10 calles de aquí, frente al hotel Hyatt Regency Chicago

**_TE AMARA POR SIEMPRE, BELLA_**

Doble la carta y la metí en el sobre que previamente había marcado con su nombre, junto con una foto de Anthony y una mía en el hospital después de haber dado a luz, me recosté manteniendo la carta entre mis manos, escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse, pero no pude aguantar más, me deje llevar por la eterna oscuridad, donde me encontraría de nuevo con mi bebe.

.

.

.

Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo… un poco triste…. Aun nos faltan 2 capítulos más…. Así que dejen sus reviews y déjenme saber cómo les está pareciendo la historia, gracias a Andrea y a chicasagacrepusculo por dejarme sus opiniones…. Nos leemos después besos.


	3. Chapter 3 Prov Alice

**POV. ALICE**

Al llegar de mi viaje que se extendió más de lo que pensaba, me dirigí a casa de mi hermano, pero cuando entre, todo estaba hecho un desastre, varias cosas tiradas en el piso y otras cuantas rotas, corrí a la habitación de mi hermano para ver que estuviera bien, y si, en teoría se encontraba bien, estaba dormido en la cama con una botella de wiski en la mano, Salí de su habitación y empecé a buscar a Bella, pero al no encontrarla por ningún lago me preocupe así que volví donde mi hermano.

-Edward-dije removiéndolo un poco, el dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo- Edward- esta vez grite- despierta.

-No molestes Alice-dijo de mal humor-y baja la voz que me duele la cabeza

-Y como no te va a doler si te acabaste toda una botella de wiski tu solo, párate de una vez- grite cada vezmás enojada

-No fastidies-dijo realmente molesto

-Te levantas o te prometo que soy capaz de echarte agua fría encima

-Está bien Alice, ya, estoy levantado, que quieres-dijo con fastidio

- ¿Quien hizo todo ese desastre que hay en la entrada?, ¿Dónde esta Bella?, ¿Porque no está acá?

-Bueno obviamente, el del desastre fui yo-dijo mofándose de mi- Isabella esta con el estúpido de su esposo y no esta acá porque ella misma cogió sus cosas y se fue detrás de ese chucho.

-¿Qué?-casi grite- ¿pero porque?- Me acerque a Edward y pude ver que estaba llorando- que paso Edward, dime.

Me abrazo con fuerza y empezó a llorar como un niño, no entendía nada, pero Edward nunca se derrumbaba de esta forma, lo que paso debió de ser muy grave para que se encuentra tan destrozado, así que le acaricie la espalda igual que hacia mama con nosotros para que nos calmáramos cuando éramos pequeños, cuando se calmó empezó a hablar

-Cuando ya habían pasado casi dos meses de tu partida-tomo aire y continuo-le dije a bella que la quería, ella me dijo que el sentimiento era mutuo, empezamos una relación desde ese día, por eso cuando tu llamaste a decir que el viaje se había pospuesto por dos meses más, me mostré tan contento, todo iba de maravilla con Bella, hasta ayer, se burló de mí, dijo que no me quería, que todo lo que dijo era una simple mentira y que aun quería al chucho ese, después de eso empaco sus cosas y se fue con él, Alice, después de todo lo que le hizo aun lo quiere, jugo con migo.

Pensé por un rato lo que me acababa de contar, pero había algo que no me cuadraba de todo esto.

-Cuando te dijo todo eso, ¿ella estaba con Jacob?

-si-dijo limpiándose la cara

El chucho ese estaba cuando Bella dijo eso, ay esta lo que no me cuadraba, tengo que hablar con Bella, algo debió de haber pasado para que ella regresara con el… tal vez la amenazo o algo por el estilo.

-Báñate mientras yo trato de arreglar este desorden.

Sin protestar esta vez, se ducho y yo arregle y acomode todo en su lugar, bueno a excepción de las cosas que estaban rotas. Edward estaba inaguantable, ocultaba su dolor en una máscara de frialdad y odio, no podía dejarlo solo asique me quede viviendo con el mientras lograba salir adelante, los días fueron pasando y el no salía de su habitación.

-Bueno ya, es suficiente- dije después de que pasara un mes y el aún no se dignara a salir-no puedes segur así, te estás haciendo daño y me haces daño a mí también, tienes que seguir adelante, la vida continua Edward.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, sé que la debes estar pasando mal, pero a ti no es al único a quien le duele, a mí me duele ver a mi hermano encerrado en su dolor, estoy aquí por y para ti, te estoy tratando de ayudar y si dieras tu un poquito de tu parte sería más fácil, cuenta con migo, por favor Edward, yo no estoy pintada en la pared, cuéntame las cosas, desahógate con migo, nos tenemos el uno al otro hermano-dije con unas cuantas lágrimas, realmente me dolía ver a Edward así.

Se paró de la cama, se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-Lo siento Alice, prometo que seguiré adelante

-Más te bale Eddie-dije a lo cual el me despeino el cabello

-Ey, no hagas eso.

-No me digas Eddie entonces

-Tonto- masculle mientras lo volvía a abrasar

Así fue pasando el tiempo, yo me quede a vivir definitivamente en casa de Edward ya que el necesitaba apoyo, volvió al hospital y con trabajo trato de olvidar a Bella, dos años han pasado desde entonces y aún no he podido hablar con ella, necesitaba que me explicara muchas cosas, llegue de trabajar una tarde y prendí un rato la computadora ya que hacía casi un mes no revisaba mi correo, basura, basura, ba… de bella, inmediatamente lo abrí.

**_Querida Alice:_**

**_Sé que ya debes de estar enterada de lo que le hice a tu hermano y me debes estar odiando por ello, pero por favor necesito que me creas, nada de lo que dije fue cierto, necesito explicarle las cosas a Edward, por favor créeme cuando te digo que lo amo y me odio por haber sido tan estúpida y mentirle de semejante forma, si logras creerme, por favor convence a Edward de venir a chicago, estoy en la misma casa en la que me recogiste hace ya más de dos años, la llave esta debajo del tapete, utilízala yo estoy en la última habitación del segundo piso, espero poder verlos._**

**_Te quiere Bella_**

**_Posdata: si todavía te preguntas, no Jacob ya no está en la casa._**

Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, desde hace unos dias he sentido que algo anda mal, pero con esto, estaba totalmente segura que algo no iba bien, ¿Porque Bella me diría donde está la llave para que pudiera entrar?, ¿porque me indico donde quedaba su habitación en vez de decirme que estará en la sala esperando como la primera vez?, algo estaba muy muy mal. Mire la fecha del envío, hace dos semanas, demonios tendríamos que salir ya a chicago, llame a Edward y le dije que me avían enviado a hacer un encargo a chicago y que no quería ir sola, el obviamente no sospecho nada y accedió a acompañarme. Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto, abordamos el avión, estaba muy nerviosa, presentía que algo iba a pasar pero no sabía que, llegamos a chicago, alquilamos el auto y le indique a Edward el camino, llegamos a casa de bella, era una suerte que Edward no supiera donde vivía, el bajo con migo, busque la llave y abrí la puerta, Edward iba a esperar a fuera, pero lo convencí de que me acompañara, estaba frente a la habitación que Bella me había indicado, con temor la abrí y lo primero que vi fue el cuerpo de Bella encima de la cama, me acerque a ella.

-Edward, ayúdame, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital-mire a Edward que de un momento a otro se había quedado de piedra-Edward- dije llorando, ante esto, el pareció reaccionar.

Camino hacia un lado de Bella, le tomo el pulso y de un momento a otro gruesas lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, puso sus manos en el pecho de ella y empezó a hacerle RCP

-Vamos Bella, no te puedes morir-mire a Bella, pálida, sin vida, mi hermano estaba tratando de resucitar un muerto.

-Está muerta-susurre más para mí que para él, pero al parecer me escucho

-No, no se murió, no se puede morir-pero él también sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, en ese momento me di cuenta de un pedazo de papel blanco que tenía en sus manos.

-Edward, - dije mientras cogía el sobre- tiene tu nombre- se la entregue, el abrió el sobre y extrajo una carta y dos fotos, dejo las fotos a un lado y empezó a leer la carta, yo cogí las fotos y no lo podía creer, en una estaba bella en un hospital sonriente y feliz, la otra era de un hermoso bebe de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes… era la misma imagen de Edward, mire a mi hermano y vi que tenía los puños apretados, mientras cientos de lágrimas surcaban su rostro, un momento después tiro la carta al lado del cuerpo de Bella y salió corriendo, cogí la carta y corrí detrás de él, se subió al auto así que lo imite y también me subí, una vez adentro empecé a leer la carta, no podía creerlo, tenía un sobrino y el desgraciado de Jacob lo mato, todo lo que Bella debió haber sufrido, porque no la busque antes, porque busque tantas excusas para no hacerlo. Edward aparco frente al hotel Hyatt Regency Chicago, donde había una casa grande, nos bajamos y tocamos el timbre, en seguida una muchacha de unos 22 años rubia y con un cuerpo de modelo nos abrió la puerta

-¿Tu eres Rosalie McCarty?-pregunto Edward

-Sí y tú debes ser Edward Cullen-dijo Rosalie-sigan-se hiso a un lado para dejarnos pasar-¿cómo esta Bella?-pregunto mientras nos conducía a algún lugar de la casa

-Ella… murió-dije ya que sabía que a Edward le hubiese costado responder.

Rosalie se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos por un instante, se notaba que le dolía la muerte de Bella, luego de un momento reanudo su marcha

-Realmente lo siento-dijo deteniéndose en frente de una puerta-es aquí-abrió y… no pude creer lo que veía.

.

.

.

Perdón por el capítulo tan corto y por haberlo dejado así, pero era necesario. Solo falta un capitulo más y esta historia llega a su fin… espero que comenten y me digan que opinan de la historia, cuando lleguemos a los 8 reviews publicare el ultimo capitulo... así que no olvides dejar tu review. Besos nos leemos luego


	4. Chapter 4 Prov Edward

Me siento un poco desanimada, pensé que podríamos llegar a los 8 reviews pero veo que no se pudo, igualmente aquí les dejo el último capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste.

.

.

Hace una semana que notaba a Bella extraña, pero no le había prestado mucha atención, acababa de llegar a casa después de un arduo día en el hospital, entre a la sala y allí vi que mi Bella cogía el brazo de un hombre como si su vida dependiera de ello, me miro a los ojos y por un momento pude ver dolor y amor, pero en seguida se convirtió en odio.

-Me voy de la casa-soltó de pronto

-¿Por qué?, ¿Quién es él?

-Porque no te quiero, solo jugaba contigo para entretenerme un rato.

-Bella…-trate de que ella no pudiera ver todo el dolor que me causaban sus palabras

-No me busques, no intentes acercarte a mí de nuevo, no te quiero, nunca te quise, todo lo que te dije era parte de la mentira, parte de mi diversión, pero sabes que…-rio- ya me aburrí de ti, me devuelvo a casa con mi marido, a quien sí quiero y del cual nunca me debí haber alejado-cogió una maleta que estaba a su lado- y el-dijo refiriéndose a la persona que estaba a su lado agarrándola posesivamente de la cintura-es Jacob, mi esposo

Con esas últimas palabras ambos se fueron de mi casa, no lo podía creer, como había sido tan imbécil de creerle todo, pero cada palabra, cada caricia parecían tan verdaderas, pero no eran más que un maldito juego, en el cual caí como estúpido, golpee todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, saque una botella de wiski y empecé a beber, el licor era lo único que me podía ayudar a lidiar con el dolor, rompí todo lo que vi desde la sala hasta mi cuarto y allí me deje caer en la inconciencia.

-Edward-escuche que me llamaban, pero no quería hablar con nadie así que dio media vuelta y trate de seguir durmiendo- Edward- esta vez escuche que gritaba Alice- despierta

-No molestes Alice-dije de mal humor-y baja la voz que me duele la cabeza

-Y como no te va a doler si te acabaste toda una botella de wiski tu solo, párate de una vez- grito de nuevo, pero esta vez mas fuerte

-No fastidies-dije realmente molesto

-Te levantas o te prometo que soy capaz de echarte agua fría encima-amenazo

-Está bien Alice, ya, estoy levantado, que quieres-dijo con fastidio

- ¿Quien hizo todo ese desastre que hay en la entrada?, ¿Dónde esta Bella?, ¿Porque no está acá?

-Bueno obviamente, el del desastre fui yo-dije mofándome de ella, no estaba de humor para sus reclamos- Isabella esta con el estúpido de su esposo y no esta acá porque ella misma cogió sus cosas y se fue detrás de ese chucho.

-¿Qué?-grito de nuevo, estaba sentado en la cama y al recordar todo lo que paso no pude evitar llorar- ¿pero porque?- Alice se acercó lo suficiente para poder ver que estaba llorando- que paso Edward, dime.

Abrace a Alice con fuerza y empecé a llorar como un niño, sentía rabia, odio, dolor, dolor porque la única persona que he amado me destruyo en tan solo un momento, sentí que Alice me acariciaba la espalda igual que hacia mama para que nos calmáramos cuando éramos pequeños, cuando recobre la calma empecé a hablar.

-Cuando ya habían pasado casi dos meses de tu partida-tome aire y continué-le dije a bella que la quería, ella me dijo que el sentimiento era mutuo, empezamos una relación desde ese día, por eso cuando tu llamaste a decir que el viaje se había pospuesto por dos meses más, me mostré tan contento, todo iba de maravilla con Bella, hasta ayer, se burló de mí, dijo que no me quería, que todo lo que dijo era una simple mentira y que aun quería al chucho ese, después de eso empaco sus cosas y se fue con él, Alice, después de todo lo que le hizo aun lo quiere, jugo con migo- Alice callo por un momento.

-Cuando te dijo todo eso, ¿ella estaba con Jacob?

-si-dije y no pude evitar recordar la forma en la que la tenía agarrada, como si le perteneciera…

-Báñate mientras yo trato de arreglar este desorden-ordeno Alice

Sin protestar esta vez, me duche, al salir las cosas de mi habitación ya estaban en orden y una pila de vidrios rotos se encontraban en una esquina, no podía negar que agradecía profundamente el apoyo de Alice, pero quería estar solo y cada vez que me hablaba le respondía de mala gana o hasta la ignoraba, llevaba un mes encerrado en mi habitación sin querer salir, pero un día mi hermana entro de golpe.

-Bueno ya, es suficiente- dijo-no puedes segur así, te estás haciendo daño y me haces daño a mí también, tienes que seguir adelante, la vida continua Edward.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, sé que la debes estar pasando mal, pero a ti no es al único a quien le duele, a mí me duele ver a mi hermano encerrado en su dolor,-la mire a los ojos y pude ver su dolor- estoy aquí por y para ti, te estoy tratando de ayudar y si dieras tu un poquito de tu parte sería más fácil, cuenta con migo, por favor Edward, yo no estoy pintada en la pared, cuéntame las cosas, desahógate con migo, nos tenemos el uno al otro hermano-dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas y en ese momento me di cuenta del dolor que le estaba causando a mi hermana por mi comportamiento, me acerque a ella y la abrase.

-Lo siento Alice, prometo que seguiré adelante.-dije no solo haciéndole la promesa a ella, sino también a mí.

-Más te bale Eddie-dijo a lo cual le despeine un poco el cabello

-Ey, no hagas eso.-dijo riendo

-No me digas Eddie entonces-también reí

-Tonto- mascullo mientras me volvía a abrasar.

Alice se vino a vivir con migo, me apoyo y ánimo para que siguiera adelante, y lo logre, ya han pasado dos años desde aquel día y me he llenado de trabajo para sacar a Isabella de mi cabeza, lo cual pareció funcionar, aún me dolía pero el dolor era soportable. Estaba terminando mi turno cuando recibí una llamada de Alice pidiéndome que la acompañara a chicago por un recado que le habían pedido en el trabajo, nos quedamos de ver en el aeropuerto sinceramente no quería ir ya que sabía que Isabella vivía allí, pero no es que sea una ciudad tan pequeña como para encontrármela e igual no podía decirle que no a Alice. Al llegar a chicago alquilamos un auto y Alice me dio las indicaciones para llegar, nos detuvimos frente a una casa de dos pisos, la acompañe hasta le entrada y me sorprendió el ver que sacaba la llave de debajo del tapete, trate de quedarme afuera, pero Alice insistí en que subiera con ella, paro en frente de una puerta y parecía asustada, las manos le temblaban, lentamente abrió la puerta y se congelo por un momento para luego correr hacia el interior.

**Entra a la habitación**

**y en la cama él la vio,**

-Edward, ayúdame, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital-me adentre un poco en el cuarto para ver de qué me hablaba Alice y allí en la cama vi a… Bella, no, no podía ser, ella estaba en la cama pálida -Edward- volvió a llamar Alice llorando,

Ante eso reaccione y me acerque rápidamente a la cama en la que se encontraba bella, trate de encontrarle el pulso, pero ya no tenia, trate de hacer que su corazón funcionara por medio de RCP, no podía morir, a pesar de todo lo que paso la amaba.

**Toca su cuerpo frio,**

**la tristeza la mato.**

-Vamos Bella, no te puedes morir-miraba a Bella, pálida y sin pulso.

-Está muerta-susurro Alice

-No, no se murió, no se puede morir-pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, estaba tratando de revivir un cadáver, un cadáver que por desgracia era de la mujer que amaba.

-Edward, - dijo Alice llamando mi atención- tiene tu nombre- me entregó un sobre blanco, abrí el sobre y saque una carta y dos fotos, no le preste mayor importancia a las fotos así que las deje a un lado y abrí la carta.

**_Edward:_**

**No encuentro palabras para explicarte lo que hice y mis motivos para hacerlo, pero sé que necesitas repuestas así que tratare; te acuerdas aquella mañana, cuanto te llamaron del hospital porque había ocurrido un accidente muy grabe que dejo muchos heridos, por lo cual te necesitaban urgente…-sí, ese fue el día en el que empezó a comportarse de forma extraña- bueno aquella mañana yo salí a caminar a los alrededores de la casa, cuando de repente Jacob apareció y me amenazó, dijo que si no volvía con él, te iba a matar, me advirtió que solo tenía una semana para dejarte o el mismo se encargaría de acabar contigo, así que durante los siguientes días pensé la forma de romper contigo y que de igual manera pudieras olvidarme fácil y lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirte que no te amaba, de burlarme de ti por haber sido tan ingenuo y creerme, por eso al término del plazo que me había dado Jacob, cuando el entraba dispuesto a matarte, lo agarre del brazo e hice todo lo que había planeado, fue difícil ver tu cara de dolor, pero lo tenía que hacer, tenía que salvarte,-porque lo hiciste Bella si me lo hubieras contado, entre los dos habríamos podido encontrar una solución- ese día me fui con Jacob pero parte de mi corazón se quedó contigo, ya que la otra parte la tenían nuestros hijos, fruto del amor que te tengo. Cuando Jacob se enteró de mi embarazo me iba a obligar a que abortar, pero no lo permití, ¿cómo podía dejar que me quitara el único recuerdo que tendría de ti?, así que lo amenace con denunciarlo a la policía e irme de nuevo de la casa, ante lo cual no le quedó otro remedio que dejar que el embarazo concluyera.**

**Lleve a casa a un niño hermoso y fuerte al que llame Anthony, nació el 18 de julio del 2011, tenía tus mismos ojos, tú mismo cabello, hasta tu sonrisa, pero por desgracia la vida es muy cruel con migo y el 25 de noviembre del 2012 Jacob llego borracho y encolerizado por el simple hecho de que Anthony se parecía mucho a ti y lo mato,-maldito bastardo mato a mi hijo… tenía un hijo y no lo conocí… nunca lo podre conocer, no me rendiré hasta ver a ese maldito muerto- desde ese día, la tristeza me ha ido consumiendo rápidamente. Las cenizas de nuestro hijo están en un cofre de madera, en el altar que hay en la sala.**

**Quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare, aunque ahora me arrepiento de no haberte dicho estas palabras… TE AMO. Por último, quiero pedirte que antes de que cometas alguna estupidez, busques a Rosalie McCarty, vive aquí mismo en chicago, ella tiene algo que es mío y deseo que tú te quedes con ello, ella ya lo sabe, vive a 10 calles de aquí, frente al hotel Hyatt Regency Chicago**

**_TE AMARA POR SIEMPRE, BELLA_**

Lo que la tal Rosalie McCarty tiene, tendría que ser algo realmente importante para que no valla y mate al hijo de p**a que mato a mi hijo y con ello también al amor de mi vida, tire la carta en la cama y me dirigí al auto, luego me encargaría personalmente de darle a mi ángel la sepultura que se merece. Cuando Alice se subió, arranque y me dirigí al hotel Hyatt Regency Chicago, aparque el carro en frente donde había una casa grande, nos bajamos y tocamos el timbre, en seguida una muchacha de unos 22 años.

-¿Tu eres Rosalie McCarty?-pregunte

-Sí y tú debes ser Edward Cullen-dijo Rosalie-sigan-se hiso a un lado para dejarnos pasar-¿cómo esta Bella?-pregunto mientras nos conducía a algún lugar de la casa

-Ella… murió-contesto Alice, lo cual agradecí, ya que no me creía con la capacidad de aceptarlo en vos alta.

Rosalie se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos por un instante, se notaba que le dolía la muerte de Bella, luego de un momento reanudo su marcha

-Realmente lo siento-dijo deteniéndose en frente de una puerta-es aquí-abrió la puerta y la primera que entro fue Alice, quedando estática en su lugar así que me acerque.

Allí en medio de la habitación estaba una niña sentada de espaldas a nosotros, el cabello le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, pero lo más curioso era que su cabello era del mismo color que el mío. En ese momento, recordé algo escrito en la carta "parte de mi corazón se quedó contigo, ya que la otra parte la tenían nuestros hijos"…nuestros hijos…sería posible que..., en ese momento la niña se volteó y me miro… sus ojos eran color chocolate, iguales a los de mi bella, no lo podía creer aun.

-Se llama Alice Marie Cullen Swan -dijo Rosalie.

Con cuidado cogí a mi hija… wow que hermoso suena eso mi hija, no lo puedo creer… la mire detenidamente, era la copia exacta de Bella, excepto por el cabello, pero todo lo demás era como ver una mini Bella.

-Ya viene mi esposo que está cambiando al niño y les contaremos todo-dijo Rosalie- vamos a la sala y los esperamos allí- Alice que aún seguía un poco conmocionada salió del cuarto-trae a la niña si quieres-dijo al ver que no la soltaba

-Gracias-dije cuando pase por su lado.

Al igual que antes nos condujo por la casa hasta la sala, en todo el camino, no pude evitar observar que mi hija me miraba con curiosidad, nos sentamos en la sala y en seguida Marie se bajó de mis brazos y se fue hasta donde estaba Rosalie

-¿Papi?-pregunto Marie

-Si bebe él es tu papi-contesto con una sonrisa.

Marie me miro, luego volvió a mirar a Rosalie, y luego corrió de nuevo hasta mí y me abrazo las piernas

-Papi-dijo fuerte y claro

-Como me conoce-pregunte un poco extrañado pero muy emocionado

-Desde que aprendió a hablar, nos hemos encargado de enseñarle fotos tuyas, por eso es que te reconoció-me explico Rosalie

-Osita el niño se quedó…-dejo la frase inconclusa al entrar en la sala y vernos a Alice, a Marie y a mí allí.

Rosalie lo tomo de la mano y lo acercó.

-Mira amor, te presento a Edward Cullen y…-dejo sin terminar la frase

-oh!, perdón por no haberme presentado antes, soy Alice Cullen.

-Edward, Alice les presento a Emmett mi esposo.

Después de hacer las correspondientes presentaciones, nos volvimos a sentar, no me quería separar de mi hija así que la senté en mi regazo.

-bueno, ya es hora de contarles toda la verdad-dijo Rosalie- hace 17 meses ingrese al hospital en trabajo de parto, luego de dar a luz a un hermoso niño, me dejaron en una habitación doble, no le había prestado atención a la otra muchacha que se encontraba ingresada hasta escuche que esta lloraba, al desviar mi vista hacia ella, la reconocí al instante, Bella y yo fuimos muy unidas en la primaria, pero cuando mis padres de mudaron de Forks perdí todo contacto con ella, hasta ese día en el hospital. Emmett y una enfermera entraron para entregarme a mi hijo, cuando la enfermera se marchó, tome valor suficiente y le hable, al principio no me reconoció, pero cuando le dije quién era lo recordó. Charlamos un rato de cosas triviales, le presente a mi esposo y le di a conocer a mi hijo, ella me mostro a sus dos pequeños Anthony y Marie, eran hermosos, en ese momento me atreví a preguntarle porque estaba llorando, ella acomodo a los niños a su lado y empezó a llorar, me conto que sus padres habían muerto y que se casó con un desgraciado y que a los tres años de matrimonio se escapó, me conto sobre ti Alice, lo buena que fuiste con ella y me conto todo lo que vivió contigo Edward, que te amo más que a nada y que esos bebes eran la prueba de su amor. Pero también me conto con profunda tristeza como te dejo y sus motivos para hacerlo, me confeso que tenía miedo de que su marido al enterarse que no era solo un niño sino dos les hiciera daño-para este momento tanto Rosalie, como Alice estaban llorando, yo simplemente trate de concentrarme en el pedacito de cielo que tenía en mis piernas para no derrumbarme ay mismo.

-Después de escuchar toda su historia en silencio y al ver todo el cariño que mi esposa le tenía a Bella-continuo Emmett- le propuse que nos dejara a alguno de los dos niños y que cuando pudiera viniera a verlo en nuestra casa, al principio dudo un poco pero al pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta que era lo más sensato que podía hacer ya que temía por el bienestar de sus hijos, así que nos entregó a Marie –miro unos momento a mi hija y continuo-vino dos veces por semana a visitar y alimentar a la niña ella misma mientras que esta aun lactaba por los últimos 17 meses, estaba feliz de poder ver crecer a sus dos hijos y darles todo el amor que pudiera, se encargaba siempre de enseñarle a Marie fotos tuyas- dijo mirándome- y nos daba dinero para lo que necesitara la niña, intentamos negarnos, pero Bella siempre fue testaruda y nos hiso recibirle el dinero mensualmente. Todo marcho bien, hasta hace ya más de dos semanas, nos llamó llorando diciendo que…-topo aire profundamente tratando de calmarse y apretó con fuerza los puños- diciendo que el imbécil de su marido había matado a Anthony, no lo podíamos creer. Desde ese día dejo de venir pero llamaba todos los días, muchas veces quisimos ir a verla, pero ella se negaba, hace dos días, llamo por última vez, se oía débil y muy triste, nos dijo que tu vendrías y que te entregáramos a la niña después de haberte contado todo, nos agradeció por todo lo que hicimos por ella y por Marie, en ese momento nos pareció que hablaba como si se estuviera despidiendo de nosotros y desde ese día no volvimos a saber más de ella.

Concluyo Emmett, no lo podía creer aun, todo lo que había sufrido mi ángel, si solo no hubiese creído lo que me dijo, si hubiese luchado por ella, nada de esto hubiera pasado, todo era mi culpa, por haber sido tan imbécil, si la hubiese buscado la tendría todavía con migo, abrase a mi hija que se había quedado dormida hace poco, todavía me quedaba un último recuerdo de Bella y la voy a proteger cueste lo que cueste, no dejare que nada ni nadie dañe a Marie, la cuidare todo lo que no pude proteger a mi ángel.

-Gracias por haber cuidado de mi hija, estaré en deuda toda la vida con ustedes

-No te preocupes Edward, todo lo hice por bella, pero si te voy a pedir una cosa

-Lo que sea

-No nos apartes de su vida-dijo mirando a Marie que dormía plácidamente en mis brazos-es parte de nuestra familia.

-Claro, cuando quieran pueden ir a verla, o la puedo traer de vez en cuando

-Gracias-dijo Rosalie-solo deja y empaco la ropa de Ali en una maleta para que te la puedas llevar

-Yo te ayudo-dijo Alice siguiendo a Rosalie

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato hasta que Emmett hablo

-Siento mucho lo de tu hijo, y lo de Bella, ninguno de los dos merecían lo que les paso. Pero por lo menos te quedas con una parte de ella, es la misma imagen que su madre.

-Sí, es cierto-dije sin poder evitar sonreír ante esto

Varios minutos después aparecieron Rosalie y Alice con una maleta cada una, Emmett nos ayudó a meter las cosas en el auto, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos de nuevo a casa de Bella, esta vez Alice iba manejando ya que no pensaba soltar a mi hija por nada del mundo.

-No lo puedo creer-repetía Alice una y otra vez con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Ni yo-concorde

-Lo siento-dijo de repente

-¿Por qué?-pregunte sin entender

-Si solo hubiese leído ese correo hace dos semanas, bella todavía estaría viva

-¿Que correo?-pregunte curioso.

-Hoy antes de que te llamara leí un correo que me había enviado Bella diciéndome que necesitaba hablar contigo, explicarte las cosas-dijo llorando

-No Alice, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, como ibas a saber que cuando llegáramos…Bella iba a estar… a estar… muerta- concluí en un susurro

-Lo sé-suspiro.

Llegamos a la casa y una vez allí hicimos todos los trámites para el entierro, trasladaríamos su cuerpo a new york para poder tenerla más cerca, lo único que me lleve de su casa fue el cofre en el cual permanecían las cenizas de mi hijo y varias fotos donde aparecían bella y los niños, volvimos a new york y tres días después la enterramos. Les conté a mis padres todo lo que paso, les presente a mi pequeña hija y les mostré una foto de Anthony y Bella.

**Las flores ya llegaron,**

**el poema empezó,**

**sobre una tumba fría,**

**el llora su dolor.**

El tiempo transcurre lentamente viendo crecer a Marie, hoy después de 5 años, puedo ver a mi pequeña alegre, llena de fuerza y vitalidad e igual de testaruda y descoordinada que su madre, cada día recuerdo con nostalgia y amor a mi ángel, sé que así pacen 50 años la seguiré amando como la primera vez y la única mujer en mi vida será mi hija ya que nunca podre amar a nadie como la ame a ella, Mi Dulce Ángel.

**El solo quiere regresar**

**el tiempo que paso,**

**para poder perderse así**

**en la dulzura de su voz.**

**Las estrellas miran,**

**la luna lo abrasa**

**y un ángel llora.**

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias a Guest, Gabn, kikaly, Andrea y chicasagacrepusculo por haber dejado sus reviews... espero que aunque la historia esté terminada sigan dejando sus reviews para saber que tal les pareció este final… se lo esperaban?...

Besos nos leemos en otra historia, acá les dejo mi otro fic y espero que pasen a leerlo…

Together Forever

Nuevos retos, nuevas decisiones, una gran responsabilidad y dos destinos que se vuelven a unir para luchar juntos por un feliz final. ¿Lo lograran? O al final…. ¿Todos sus intentos habrán sido en vano?. Isabella Swan es una muchacha de 18 años, hija de una importante diseñadora de modas y un neurocirujano prestigioso, siempre ha estado llena de comodidades y lujos, pero a pesar de ello era una persona luchadora y le gustaba hacerse cargo de sí misma sin tener que incomodar a nadie, pero un accidente le dio un gran cambio a su vida.

s/9864000/1/Together-forever


End file.
